More Than Friends?
by EchoShade
Summary: A series of one-shots for those Digimon pairings we all know and love. Most current pairing is Kirine (Kiriha Aonuma x Nene Amano).


**So… I was reading some of the manga and watching Japanese episodes of Xros Wars, and I got hyped up for my favorite pairing… Kirine! *applause starts* It's just so adorable, and practically canon! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or Digimon. I'm just a fan****atic**** of Kirine.**

* * *

Leaned up against a tall tree, lost in thought, sat Aonuma Kiriha. A warm breeze tugged gently at his hair and jacket; pleasant memories, tainted bittersweet once in a while by those not so sweet, floated through his head, and he hugged his knees close to his chest for a brief moment. As he loosened his grip, he took in a deep breath of fresh, clean air and sighed, welcoming the rays of sunlight that filtered through the vibrant green leaves above him.

A single word, a name, resounded through his thoughts, making his heart flutter in his chest. He began to blush madly, though he did nothing to hide it. Feeling as upbeat and happy as he did now, his elation only grew when that one word slipped off of his tongue; he couldn't help it.

"Nene…" he whispered to himself, a thin smile forming on his lips.

"You called?" a voice asked, almost shocking him enough to have a heart attack. He tried to jump to his feet, but hit his head on the hard wood of the tree his back had been resting against in the process.

"What? Oh… I mean, h-hello Nene," he stammered nervously, looking up at her face, which glowed with happiness.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude," the brown haired girl smiled, a mischievous gleam appearing in her lavender eyes. "Have I interrupted anything?"

"No, not at all, milady," Kiriha responded politely. He looked at the ground next to him, then back at Nene, leaning against the warm wood of the maple tree behind him. "Care to join me?"

Nene nodded in reply before walking quietly over to him and sitting down on the cool grass. "So… why exactly did you come out here?" she questioned, trying to fill some of the silence.

Kiriha's heart practically stopped, but he managed to turn his head to face her. "W-well, I just needed some time to think and be alone."

"So you don't want me here?" She looked at him in fake horror.

"No, not at all! I just wasn't expecting you to-" he managed to say before Nene cut him off.

"For me to do _wha_t?" she inquired, lavender eyes full to the brim with curiosity.

"Never mind that! Look, there's something I've wanting to tell you for a while now; Nene, I-" He was suddenly interrupted in the last way he would have expected. She was _kissing_ him.

"I know, Kiriha-kun. I know," Nene said, giggling. She kissed him again." And I love you too."

"Wha- How did- What did-" the blonde General mumbled, at a loss for words. Trying to find something to say, he crossed his arms behind his head and looked down at the ground in front of him.

A voice in the distant jolted him to reality. After a moment, he realized that it was Taiki.

"Kiriha! Nene! Where are you?" Xros Heart's General called. Within seconds, the boy's silhouette came into view. The two rose to their feet, turning to face their friend.

"What is it, Taiki?" Kiriha yelled back, wondering if something was wrong.

Taiki stopped running after a while, and he walked up to where Kiriha and Nene stood, waiting.

"Is anything the matter?" Nene asked.

Taiki shook his head. "Sorry… Just wondering where everybody went. I looked all over and couldn't find you guys, and I got kind of worried." He first looked at Blue Flare's General, who was still blushing slightly, then at the General of the Twilight Army, who had, while Taiki was approaching them, grabbed onto Kiriha's arm and didn't seem to have any intention of letting it go. As a grin began to spread across his face, he asked, "So, what have you two been doing?"

"Nothing!" they blurted in unison; Nene had started to blush as soon as she spoke.

"Sure, sure, like I'd believe that," the brown haired boy replied playfully. He spun around on one heel and looked over his shoulder. "I guess I should leave you two here, since I really don't think I can drag you back to camp."

As he began to head back to their makeshift base, Taiki called back, "Oh yeah, I think you guys may want to know that I lied. I've been spying on you via Monitamon. I've known where you were this whole time." And with that, he left, laughing to himself as he walked.

Kiriha's jaw dropped. He stared at the girl clinging to his arm, but, surprisingly, he wasn't angry. In fact, he couldn't have been happier. His look of surprise changed to an impish smirk.

"You know what? I think that we should get our revenge. Do you agree?" He questioned before whispering something into Nene's ear.

"That sounds like a plan. When?"

"Tonight."

* * *

**Yay for sappy one-shots! I'm sorry if it isn't the best, but it is my first upload, after all.**

**Man, do I love Kirine, though. I'll try to update this as much as possible ^^**


End file.
